Don't mess up
by Yanthara
Summary: Es muss schon gegen Mitternacht gewesen sein, als plötzlich die Tür zu Angelus Zimmer aufgerissen wurde. Die Gestalt, die in der Tür stand, war etwas kleiner als er. Angelus legte seine Zeitung auf den Tisch und ging zu der Person in der Tür.
Es muss schon gegen Mitternacht gewesen sein, als plötzlich die Tür zu Angelus Zimmer aufgerissen wurde. Die Gestalt, die in der Tür stand, war etwas kleiner als er. Angelus legte seine Zeitung auf den Tisch und ging zu der Person in der Tür. Als er vor ihm stand, erkannte er die dreckigblonden Haare, die nass vom Regen waren und tropften. Der Größere war von Williams Erscheinungsbild ziemlich überrascht. Williams Blick ging nach unten, er wich den Blicken des Braunhaarigen aus, dieser bemerkte das und streckte seine Hand langsam aus, um William am Kinn zu packen, damit er ihn zwingen konnte ihn anzusehen. Der Blonde zuckte zusammen als er die Hand des Anderen spürte. „Ich habe versagt, Sire.", meinte der Kleinere leise und versuchte seinen Blick abzuwenden. „Ich sehe es.", knurrte Angelus böse. „Es ist ja kaum zu übersehen! Deine Sachen sind zerrissen und stehen vor Dreck und Blut! Was soll das? Was ist so schwer daran, den Auftrag auszufüllen?" Je mehr er sprach, umso wütender wurde Angelus. „Hm?", er sah William wütend an. „Sprich, Versager.", er funkelte ihn böse an, bevor er zu einer Ohrfeige ausholte. „Ich…", weiter kam William nicht, den Angelus hatte ich schon die Ohrfeige verpasst. Er war, trotz dass er den Größeren ausholen sah, nicht darauf gefasst gewesen. Angelus drehte sich weg und wollte wieder zu seiner Zeitung gehen, drehte sich aber noch mal um. „Zieh dich aus. Deine Sachen sind nass und dreckig. Und vor allem riechen sie nach Blut, das macht mich wahnsinnig." Der Blonde zog sich gleich an Ort und Stelle aus, bis auf seine Shorts. Seine Sachen brachte er raus in den Müll, zu zerrissen waren sie. Und selbst wenn sie hätte jemand nähen können, sie hätten ihn doch immer wieder an sein versagen erinnert. Angelus hatte sich inzwischen wieder in seinen Sessel gesetzt und beobachtete ihn. Als William wieder in das Zimmer kam, orderte Angelus ihn zu sich. Er hatte die Zeitung in der Zwischenzeit schon gerollt. Der Jüngere blieb mit einigem Abstand vor ihn stehen und sah zu Boden. Der sah ihn an, stand auf und drücke die gerollte Zeitung unter sein Kinn, damit er aufsah. „Hände auf den Tisch, Kleiner.", knurrte Angelus grinsend. Der Blonde sah ihn unsicher an und zögerte kurz. „Hände! Tisch. Sofort!" Über den scharfen Ton überrascht, legte der Kleinere die Handflächen sofort auf den Tisch und blicke wieder nur nach unten. Angelus ließ die Hand mit der Zeitung kreisen, bevor er sich anders entschied und den Schürharken aus dem Feuer nahm. Das untere Ende des Harkens glühte noch, als er es mit vollem Schwung auf Williams Rücken schlug. Dieser schrie sofort vor Schmerzen auf, seine Finger krallten sich in die Tischkante. Nach einigen Schlägen lag ein leichter Geruch vom verbrannten Fleisch in der Luft. William fing an zu würgen als ihn der Geruch in die Nase stieg. „Mädchen.", wisperte Angelus in Williams Ohr, nachdem er ihn an den Haaren gepackt hatte und seinen Kopf somit nach hinten gezogen hatte. "Aufhören", flehte der Kleinere und versuchte sich aus seinen Griff zu winden, Angelus lies daraufhin, den Harken fallen und griff nach einer kleinen Phiole die auf dem Tisch stand. Die Phiole lag kühl in seiner Hand, mit etwas Geschick gelang es ihm, diese zu entkorken. Er zog William zu sich heran und ließ einige Tropfen aus der Phiole auf dessen Brust tropfen. Ein markerschütternder Schrei kam von den Jüngeren, Gemischt mit den zischen seiner Hand. So wie die Tropfen auf seine Brust getropft und nach unten liefen, so entstand auch ein kleiner rötlicher Rinnsal auf seiner Haut. Er bebte am ganzen Körper „Sire, hör auf. Ich hab meine Lektion gelernt.", wisperte der Blonde brüchig. „Nichts hast du gelernt!", grinste der Braunhaarige diabolisch. Das wenige Blut, welches sich noch an William befand, reizte den Größeren nur noch mehr. Zufrieden leckte er sich die Lippen. Er drückte den Blonden wieder gen Tisch, stellte sich dann ganz dich hinter ihn, seine Hand löste sich aus den Haaren. Mit seinen Händen um griff er langsam den Hals des Anderen. Den bebenden Atem des Anderen in den Händen spürend, fing er langsam an zuzudrücken. Der Blonde erschrak und drücke sich nach hinten, um den Griff seines Gegenübers zu entkommen. Als er sich gegen seinen Hintermann drückte, merkte er, dass dieser erregt war. Der Griff von Angelus wurde fester. Er merkte wie William sich immer weiter wehrte, plötzlich hielt er inne. Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr für ihn sich zu wehren. Würde er weiter machen, würde Angelus sicher nicht so schnell aufhören. Nicht sehr lange hielt er den Druck auf Williams Kehlkopf aufrecht und ließ von seinen Hals ab. Er fing an, William seiner Shorts zu entledigen, bevor er an seiner eigenen Hose rumnesselte. Mit den Hosen in den Kniekehlen, machte er einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu und drücke sich an ihn. „Sire. Nein. Ich hab es ja nun verstanden. Ich hab meine Lektion gelernt!", winselte William panisch und kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Sire, bitte nicht!" „Ruhe!", knurrte dieser nur barsch. Seine Hände wanderten diesmal nicht wieder zu den Hals des Kleineren, sondern zu seinem Hintern, wo er kraftvoll zupackte. „Sire?!" Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht weiter darauf, was der Andere sagte. Er nahm die linke Hand vom Hintern weg. Dann spukte sich Angelus in die Hand, nur um kurz darauf hin sich mit der Hand über seine Erregung zu streichen. Er nahm sich schon seit einer Weile vor, immer Melkfett parat zu haben. Der Größere fackelte nicht lange und drang in den Kleineren ein. Vor Schmerz verkrampfte sich sein Körper von einer Sekunde zur Nächsten. Durch die plötzliche Enge, gab Angelus ein wohliges Geräusch von sich, bevor er langsam anfing sein Becken zu bewegen. William krallte sich nun nicht mehr an der Tischplatte fest, er hatte sich inzwischen auf den Unterarmen abgestützt, er wehrte sich immer weniger, da er instinktiv wusste, dass es bald zu Ende sein würde. „Sire.", presste er hervor. Man konnte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören. Der Angesprochene grinste zufrieden, seine Bewegungen wurden fließender und fanden ihren Rhythmus. Seine Hände fanden wieder den Weg an die Hüften des Blonden. Der Griff war fest. William erdreistete sich und griff nach der rechten Hand seines Sire, nur um sie in seine Leistengegend zuführen. „Träum weiter.", raunte Angelus heiser in Williams Ohr und zog seine Hand wieder weg. Drücke die Hand des Kleineren wieder auf den Tisch, so das ein leises knacken von Knochen zu hören war. Der Blonde grummelte daraufhin nur missmutig. Heftiger wurden die Bewegungen des Braunhaarigen, kehlige Stöhnlaute gab er nun von sich. Sein Gesicht veränderte sich zu dem eines Vampirs – eines Dämons. Angelus drückte sich näher an den Blonden, biss ihn in seiner Extase in den Nacken, woraufhin er kurze Zeit später kam, nicht ohne William noch auf das heftigste zu kratzen. Mit den Worten: „Freu mich auf weiteres versagen von dir.", verlies Angelus ihn und ging in die Nacht hinein.


End file.
